Hanya Sakura
by Fumiko Miki NaSa
Summary: Sakura kalut mendengar Naruto menjalankan misi berdua dengan Hinata. Tapi, Sakura harusnya tahu bahwa hati Naruto telah tertaut dengannya dan tak mungkin mudah berpaling begitu saja. Dia pernah mengatakan tak akan menarik kata-katanya kembali, berarti dia juga tak akan menarik perasaanya kembali, kan?/bad summary/ficlet/


Hanya Sakura

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance & Friendship

Pairing: NaruSaku

Warning: Ficlet gaje, Ooc, typo(s), tema pasaran, dan mungkin masih sangat banyak kesalahan lainnya

Don't Like Don't Read

Happy Reading

.

.

Sang Surya bersinar dengan terangnya menemani aktivitas seluruh shinobi konoha, di siang yang cukup cerah ini semua orang sedang asyik menjalankan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Begitupun dengan kunoichi bersurai merah muda bernama Sakura, ia sedang melihat dan menganalisa hasil kesehatan dari setiap pasien yang ia tangani di ruangannya. Berkali-kali ia menyeka keringatnya karena hampir setengah hari ini ia sibuk mondar-mondir di penjuru Rumah Sakit.

Mata Sakura sibuk mencoba menganalisa dan fokus terhadap ribuan kertas di hadapannya, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri pikirannya sangat kalut sekarang. Ingatannya penuh dengan kata-kata shisounya dua hari yang lalu yang mengatakan bahwa teman satu timnya sedang menjalankan misi dengan Hinata berdua, hanya berdua. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba hatinya sesak dan sangat takut, takut teman satu timnya bisa dekat dengan Hinata, takut teman satu timnya menerima cinta Hinata saat invansi pein .

Rasanya ia benar-benar merasa gila bisa berpikiran seperti itu, lagipula bukan urusannya kalau-kalau Naruto, teman satu timnya itu akan menjalin hubungan dengan putri sulung dari hyuuga tersebut. Dan apa haknya untuk melarang, ia hanya sahabatnya, ya hanya sahabat. Sakura langsung menepis pikiran-pikirannya yang aneh itu, ia harus professional terhadap pekerjaannya. Jangan karena hal sepele macam itu ia jadi kehilangan nama baiknya dalam pekerjaan.

Beberapa menit berlalu, mentari sudah berada 180 derajat dari arah permukaan bumi, menandakan semua orang dapat beristirahat sebentar karena sudah saatnya untuk makan siang. Begitupun untuk setiap suster maupun kunoichi medis di Rumah Sakit. Sakura yang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya langsung berdiri untuk pergi ke kedai ramen ichiraku, ia ingin makan ramen sesekali atau mungkin ia berharap dapat bertemu dengan Naruto di sana. Padahal ia sendiri tahu bahwa pemuda itu sedang menjalankan misi sejak kemarin lusa.

"_Forehead_ mau pergi ke kedai Yakiniku tidak? aku akan ke sana," ucap seorang perempuan berambut pirang panjang dikuncir kuda satu yang tiba-tiba memasuki ruangan Sakura tanpa permisi.

"Tidak Ino, aku ingin makan ramen," sahut Sakura sambil menyunggingkan senyum terbaik yang ia punya hari ini. Ia tak mau kelihatan murung di depan sahabatnya.

"Kau rindu pada Naruto eh _forehead_?" goda Ino pada sahabat merah mudanya ini, ia tahu Sakura sudah sangat dekat dengan Naruto, Naruto selalu ada buat sahabatnya itu. Dan ia juga cukup peka untuk menyadari perasaan Sakura pada Naruto lebih dari kata sahabat namun sahabatnya yang satu ini tak pernah menyadarinya sama sekali.

"Ah sudahlah, aku duluan Ino." Sakura langsung keluar dari ruangannya meninggalkan Ino yang terus meneriakinya karena meninggalkan gadis pirang itu sendirian denga seenaknya.

Sakura terus menelusuri jalanan konoha menuju kedai ramen ichiraku, kedai yang sering sahabat pirangnya sekaligus teman satu timnya itu kunjungi. Ia harap dapat menemukan sosok Naruto ketika sampai di sana, walaupun ia tahu Naruto sedang ada misi, tapi dua hari tanpa mendengarkan dan melihat tingkah konyol pemuda itu sangatlah sepi. Tak ada lagi yang mengganggunya ketika bekerja, tak ada lagi yang mengajaknya makan siang, dan tak ada lagi yang tersenyum cerah ke arahnya.

Bagaimana kalau sepulang Naruto dari misi ternyata dia sudah memiliki hubungan dengan Hinata, tidak, rasanya hatinya sakit sekali memikirkan hal itu terjadi. Ia tak mengerti kenapa hatinya bisa merasakan sakit seperti itu, mungkin sebagai sahabatnya ia hanya takut akan dilupakan, ya mungkin memang karena itu.

"_Sakura-chan_." Terdengar suara yang sangat Sakura kenal sekaligus rindu saat ini. Apakah ia terlalu rindu pada pemuda pirang itu sampai-sampai berhalusinasi seperti ini. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras mencoba menghapus suara yang ia anggap halusinasi.

"Kau kenapa _Sakura-chan_? Apa kau sakit? Kenapa kau menggelengkan kepalamu seperti itu?" Sakura lagi-lagi menggelengkan kepalanya kenapa halusinasinya semakin menjadi seperti ini pikirnya.

Tapi sebuah tangan tan memegang pundaknya, dan mebuatnya tersadar dari pikiran-pikiran anehnya itu. Ia langsung mendongkakkan kepala dan mendapati sepasang manik sapphire sedang menatapnya lembut dan penuh kekhawatiran. Sontak pipi Sakura pun menunjukan rona merah, terlalu dekat sekarang ini posisinya dengan Naruto. Ia pun melangkah mundur untuk memberikan jarak antara mereka.

"Naruto kenapa kau ada di sini? Kata Tsunade-_sama_ kau sedang menjalankan misi?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto, ia bingung kenapa Naruto bisa tiba-tiba berada di sini.

"Aku memang baru pulang dari misi Sakura-_chan_, aku kangen padamu makanya tadi aku pergi ke rumah sakit dan meminta Hinata untuk melapor pada Nenek Tsunade. Tapi kata Ino, kau pergi ke kedai ramen ichiraku, jadi, aku menyusulmu deh," jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

Kangen? Satu kata itu langsung membuat hati Sakura berbunga-bunga dan pipinya merona untuk kedua kalinya. Sakura harusnya tahu bahwa hati Naruto telah tertaut dengannya dan tak mungkin mudah berpaling begitu saja. Dia pernah mengatakan tak akan menarik kata-katanya kembali, berarti dia juga tak akan menarik perasaanya kembali, kan?

"Yasudahlah cepat ke kedai ramen, traktir aku ya?" ucap Sakura dengan senyum merekah mendengar kata-kata yang terlantun dari mulut Naruto.

"Kau meminta kencan denganku Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto antusias, tak disangka baru pulang dari misi dia akan diajak kencan oleh perempuan yang selama ini dia idamkan.

"Aku hanya memintamu mentraktirku bukan kencan," kilah Sakura dan langsung membalikan badan. Kalau saja Naruto mau lihat, sudut bibir Sakura terangkat ke atas dan menampilkan senyum yang sangat menawan.

"Terserah, tapi aku anggap ini kencan," teriak Naruto riang yang langsung menyusul dan berjalan di samping Sakura.

Karena hanya Sakura yang dapat membuat Uzumaki Naruto berjanji, hanya ia yang dapat membuat Naruto patuh, hanya pada Sakura, Naruto bisa menunjukan sifat aslinya, dan hanya kepada Sakuralah Naruto akan kembali setelah menyelesaikan misi-misisnya. Mereka seperti langit dan bumi yang saling melengkapi. Jadi, apa yang perlu Sakura takutkan? Hanya Sakura juga yang Naruto cintai. Dengan siapapun dia dekat dan siapapun yang mencintainya, hati pemuda ini sudah lama tertaut dengan Sakura.

Tamat

* * *

A/n : Ini fic keduaku, wish you like minna! :) , aku tahu temanya sangat pasaran & maaf bila ada kesamaan tapi ini murni buatanku :), fic ini juga masih banyak kesalahan, jadi silakan tuangkan segala kritik, saran, ataupun concrit di kotak review :), oh iya makasih buat yang udah review fic pertamaku yang gaje:). Mind to RnR, please..?


End file.
